Animal Party
by Bird6490
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy turn into animals and get sent to the Central Park Zoo. With Kowalski's invention they all go to Gravity Falls for the party at the Mystery Shack. Will King Julien win the party crown against Pacifica?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Kids at the Zoo

One day at Gravity Falls Mabel and her friends Grenda and Candy were playing outside the Mystery Shack. Dipper was just sitting down reading his book. Then suddenly a bright light hit them. "What's happening Dipper?" Mabel said. "I don't know!" Dipper said. They were all screaming while the light was hitting them. Soon it faded and the kids were gone. When Dipper woke up he was tied up to a wall. Four penguins were watching him. "Talk intruder. Were you sent by Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper asked. "I don't even know who that is. I'm innocent" Dipper said. The penguins let him go. Dipper looked at himself and realized he turned into a penguin. "Well I guess I'm a penguin now" he said. "Isn't that what you've always been?" Private asked. "No, I'm an actual human kid" Dipper explained. "My name's Dipper Pines" "Name's Skipper and this Kowalski, Rico, and Private" Skipper said. "How did you turn into a penguin?" Private asked. "A strange light hit me. And that's all I remember" Dipper said. "Were you alone?" Private asked. "My sister and her friends were with me. Now I don't know where they are." Dipper said. "Don't worry kid we'll help you find your sister and her friends" Skipper said. "Really? Thanks" Dipper said.

Mabel woke up and noticed that there's something strange going on. Luckily her friends were with her. "You guys ok?" she asked. "We're fine," said Candy. "They looked at themselves and realized they turned into lemurs. "Am I lemur?" Candy asked. "Looks like we're all lemurs" Grenda said. The girls started screaming. Then other lemurs came over. "What's all the screaming about?" said King Julien. "Listen, we're actually humans," Mabel said. "For real?" Maurice asked. "It's true. My name's Mabel and there are my friends Grenda and Candy" Mabel said. "I'm Maurice, the little guy is Mort and this is…" Maurice said. "King Julien! And it's time for a dance party" Julien interrupted. "Random dance party for no reason!" Mabel said. Julien turned on his boom box and everyone started dancing. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Mabel said. "This music is catchy!" Candy said. "Yeah! It makes me want to party all night!" Grenda said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Returning to Gravity Falls

Dipper and the penguins started searching for the girls. "Mabel! Where are you?" Dipper called. Then they heard music and checked the lemur habitat. They saw the girls dancing with the lemurs. Mabel then saw Dipper and turned off the music. "Hey! Not cool girl!" King Julien said. "Dipper is that you?" Mabel asked. "It sure is" Dipper said. Then they ran to each other and hugged. "Let's not get separated again sis" Dipper said. "Sis?!" the lemurs said. "That's right. Dipper here is my brother" Mabel said. "So glad we're all back together again," said Candy. "Now how do we get home?" Grenda asked. They all went to the HQ and Kowalski made an invention to help the kids get to Gravity Falls. "Thanks Kowalski, you know there's a party at our house tonight. Do you want to come?" Dipper asked. "If there's a party I'm there!" King Julien said. "It would be fun" Private said. "It's settled then," Skipper said. Then they all went through a portal and were at Gravity Falls. The kids were humans again and the animals were still animals.

"It's good to be human again," Candy said. They all went inside the Mystery Shack and it was almost time for the party. "I like it here" Mort said. "This is your house?" Maurice asked. "Yep. We call it the Mystery Shack. It's also a store" Mabel said. "Kids you can't have animals around here" said Grunkle Stan. "But Grunkle Stan I have Waddles" Mabel said. "She has a point," Dipper said. "Ok these animals can stay" Stan said. "Sorry guys that was our great uncle Stan. We call him Grunkle Stan for short" Dipper said. And the party began. Soos was the DJ. Julien was dancing well. "Remember dudes whoever party hearties gets the party crown! Most applause at the end of the night wins!" Soos said showing the party crown. "Oh sparkly" Julien said. Then Mabel saw Pacifica and her two friends. She hid behind Dipper. "Oh no not her again" Mabel said. "What's wrong?" Private asked. "See that girl with the blonde hair? That's Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in town," Mabel said. "You know her? What did she do to you?" Skipper asked. We competed for the crown at the last party here and she won by cheating. And on pioneer day she made fun of my sweater and said I'm too silly" Mabel explained.

Pacifica saw Mabel. "Oh looks who's hiding behind her brother," she said. "What are you doing here?" Mabel asked walking up to her. "I'm here for the party crown. Sure I won last time but the more I win the more popular I'll be" Pacifica said. "You're not gonna win this time!" Mabel said. "Yes! What she said stupidy girl!" Julien said. Pacifica almost laughed. "How is this little lemur going to beat me? That crown is too lame for you" she said and then laughed with her friends. "How dare you insult the king!? That's it! I'm so going to win that party crown!" Julien scolded. "Good luck, you'll need it" Pacifica said walking away. "Julien you have to beat her" Mabel told him. "Don't worry Mabel. I am king and kings never lose" Julien said. "Like when we finally beat you at capture the flag" Skipper said. "I wasn't talking to you" Julien said. "It is on"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-King Julien vs. Pacifica

The competition started and everyone gathered around to watch it. King Julien and Pacifica were ready. "You're going down," Pacifica said. "Oh yeah? Well stupidy girl I am king and I will not lose" Julien said. The first event was singing. Pacifica went first. She sang what she sang in "Double Dipper". "Pacifica pulls ahead" Soos said. "Try and top that," the girl said to Julien when it was his turn. The lemur growled angrily at her. "Let's see how ringtail does" Skipper said. King Julien sang Thump from "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole".

[King Julien]

_Okay, monster music box._  
_King J. know how to rocks!_  
_Give me a thump,_  
_So I can wake my rump!_  
_Give me a beat,_  
_Then watch me shake my seat!_

_Everybody get up, and jump when the beat goes_  
_Thump, thump, thump._  
_Yeah._  
_This is how we do it now with the_  
_Thump, thump, thump._

_Can you feel the funk?_  
_When I dedicate my trunk to the_  
_(Shake, shake, shake.)_

_Everybody get up and jump when the beat goes_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_

_Mort and Maurice_  
_Disturbing the peace!_  
_Everybody get up and jump when the beat goes_  
_(Tap, tap, tap.)_

_This is how we do it now!_  
_This is how we do it now!_  
_This is how we do it now!_  
_With a thump, thump, thump!_

_Thump a little lower now,_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_

_Thump a little slower now,_  
_Thump…Thump…Thump!_

_And now so the music monster can hear you,_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_

_Sing loud if the music monster gets near you!_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_  
_Thump!_

_Bass-line, bass-line, got to have a bass-line!_  
_Thump in time, for the phat bass-line!_  
_Gotta put a big bottom below this rhyme!_

_Thump._  
_Thump._  
_Thump._  
_Thump._  
_Thump._

That's how you do it, ya'll!

After his performance the crowd went wild. The lemur took a bow. Pacifica was so angry she broke a pencil. The dance contest was next. Julien danced better than Pacifica. The crowd was rooting for him. Julien thought he was getting a lot of fans and he was. The competition was getting wild. Soon it was time for the results.


End file.
